In a number of patients, certain body functions have to be carried out or supported by means of implants. In order to facilitate the delivery of the implants to the implantation site within a patient's body, the implants are often attached to mechanical devices such as catheters.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for attaching or interconnecting a medical implant with a catheter. According to a further aspect, a catheter comprising at least one such device and a method are to be provided.